Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting condition display device configured to display cutting conditions obtained during actual machining or machining simulation.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional machining (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-160317), cutting conditions that shorten the life of a tool, among other cutting conditions that greatly affect the tool life, are known to be estimated from the tool wear state and past experiences. These influential cutting conditions include the cutting speed, feed per spindle revolution per cutting edge of a tool, depth of cut, spindle speed, and feed speed.
During an operation or machining simulation, those cutting conditions which have too much or too little influence on the trend of the cutting conditions for each machining program and the tool life can be visually searched from graphic display of the influential cutting conditions acquired for each fixed time or each predetermined block of the machining program.
According to the conventional method described above, the cutting conditions that shorten the tool life are searched by estimating the main cause of wear from the tool wear state. However, this method cannot be easily achieved without experience.